Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sole structure for shoes and particularly to a sole structure for shoes including a midsole and a plate member made of a hard resin.
Description of the Background Art
A sole structure for shoes including a midsole and a plate made of a material harder than the midsole (a plate member made of a hard resin) has conventionally been known (Japanese Patent No. 3403952). The plate of the sole structure for shoes in Japanese Patent No. 3403952 is constituted of a corrugated heel portion provided under a heel, a medial side portion extending forward from a medial side front end of the heel portion of the plate along a medial side, and a lateral side portion extending forward from a lateral side front end of the heel portion of the plate along a lateral side. Such a plate holds an arch of a foot of a user.